Kiss me, stray
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: Kazuma and Nora just had a huge fight and they are both glaring at each other in the aftermath. When Nora notices something odd and investigates, their relationship takes a new path. KazuNora pairing. Hate me if you want to, love me if you can.


Hi!  This is my first Nora fic.  I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Nora, probably never will.  Plus, I don't think Kazuma or the Dark Liege would let me.

WARNING! This is a Kazuma Nora pairing fic!  Please do not flame me for writing it.

Dedication: To my wonderful friends, The Profet, The Perv, The Crazy-One, and The God-On-Earth.  You know who you are.  Love you all!  ^_^  And, to my heros who created the Nora section and made this possible.  Thanks a ton!

* * *

Nora glared at the black-haired boy before him. They'd just had their first real fight, yelling at each other and sometimes resorting to the use of soda cans and violence. They were both panting, glaring daggers.

Kazuma had hold of the collar around Nora's neck, keeping their noses mere inches apart. The silver-haired demon took pride in the fact that he had actually succeeded in making the cool-headed Kazuma lose his temper. It really wasn't that hard, once he figured out what to say. Of course, knowing Kazuma, he'd soon become immune to it and Nora's search for leverage would begin again.

Nora licked his dry lips. This situation was getting awkward… Wait! He watched the human's eyes carefully. _Had he just…?_ Nora licked his lips again. A-ha! There it was! Kazuma's eyes had flicked to his mouth. It had lasted only half a second, barely noticeable, but it had happened. Interesting. He repeated the movement, this time more slowly. As predicted, Kazuma's eyes followed the motion all the way through. Very interesting. Maybe he could use this new discovery against the "all powerful" owner of his contract?

Brown eyes met Nora's one red and one yellow eyes with an odd expression the demon didn't recognize. Next thing he knew, the silver-haired boy was being pulled forward, one of Kazuma's hands on his collar, the other on the back of his head, tangling itself in his hair. Their lips met softly but firmly.

Nora's eyes widened. _What the hell?!_ He was about to pull away, knock this cocky bastard on his ass, and ask him what the **fuck** he thought he was doing, when he realized that…it…wasn't really…all that bad. In fact, (Nora hated himself for this) he actually kind of liked it.

The hand on his collar moved so that the arm it was attached to wound across his shoulders. Nora straightened to his full height, noticing for the first time that Kazuma was significantly shorter than he was.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Nora wrapped one arm around the smaller boy's waist and the other under his arm so that he could bury his fingers in that black and gold mop of hair. They each moved closer, pressing against each other.

Nora would have been content to just stand there like that forever, but Kazuma, of course, wasn't satisfied with that. When was Kazuma ever satisfied with anything Nora did? The dark-haired boy licked the demonic lips pressed to his own and they parted obediently. However, Nora managed to get his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth before the opposite could happen.

They each began to explore the new territory opened to them, neither trying to claim dominance. They both already knew full well that each was dominant in his own way, so why waste time on a fight when they could experience the pleasure that filled this moment instead?

Kazuma shuddered as Nora deepened the kiss and pulled him impossibly closer. Suddenly, Nora wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. He wanted this overly controlling, stuck-up human to need him. Wanted to take all the strength in him and crumble it to bits. To hold him up while he disintegrated and force him to scream out.

Yet, at the same time, he wanted to be crushed by that strength. Driven to the ground and lower, only to be lifted up again to greater heights in its tender arms. He wanted to be as close to this boy as he could get and then work his way closer. He wanted everything this creature in his arms could give him and more. Nora squeezed Kazuma tighter and the smaller boy moaned softly into his mouth.

_That noise… Make it again…_ Nora thought, silently pleading. He moved his hand down the human's back and tucked it under the shirt, delighting in the feel of warm, smooth skin against his hand.

Kazuma pulled away instantly with a glare, breaking the kiss for the first time. He opened his mouth. _Uh-oh._

"I forbid."

"_**GACK!**_"

Nora fell to the ground as the damn collar tightened briefly around his neck. Once it had loosened and the silver-haired boy had ceased his thrashing, he found himself being dragged away by a rough hand on that stupid collar.

"C'mon, stray. Time to go home." Kazuma said. So, things were back to normal. That's a good thing. …Right?

* * *

A/N  Thanks for reading!  I hope you liked it!  Anything but flames accepted.  PLEASE REVIEW!  Nora rocks!

With love and hope,  Bon'sGirl


End file.
